Dalton Drabbles
by Justadumbhuman
Summary: As my rather Imaginative title says, this will be a place for Dalton Drabbles. Or at least the pairings of those at Dalton. 'Seblaine, Jogan, Klaine, Niff, Thadbastian, Rane, Thaine, Wevid' enjoy!


_hi, so this is a place where i'll be uploading dalton drabbles basically :))))) (i apologise for that smiley, creeeeeeeeepy) ANYWAY, enjoy ma cheries!_

* * *

If there was one thing Sebastian Smythe wasn't it was scared. Nope. Never.

"I'm scared, Blaine," His voice was clear and crisp against the night sky, although the slight quiver at the end backed up what he was saying.

Looking over at the alarm clock Blaine sighed, slamming his face back into the pillow, "It' 2am Seb, back-sleep." He muffled into the padding.

"I'm scared, Blaine," Sebastian repeated in the same tone.

Immediately Blaine shot round, eyeing him up suspiciously. But the emotion swirling round Sebastian's blue-green eyes shot everything away. He placed a comforting hand on his chest,  
"Lola?"  
"Oh, is that what we're calling her?" Sebastian lightly laughed, "I always liked the name Tabitha."

Blaine swatted him playfully, "We are not having this conversation right now." A tingly sensation started to build up in Blaine's stomach and curled its ways to the tips of his toes to top of his head. Having an argument about baby names was probably one of the best arguments to have. It holds this special aura around it and Blaine absolutely loved looking to the pressure. A lot more than Sebastian did. There future daughter would be arriving into the world in know less than 4 months and this was the first time Sebastian had let his guard down. "Tell me what's wrong baby."

Sebastian glanced down to his torso, covering Blaine's hand with his own. "I'm going to be a rubbish dad," He murmured, "Can I tell you a story?"

Simply Blaine nodded, knowing that most of the time it was best to just let Sebastian speak until he got everything else.

* * *

When Sebastian was 15 he was asked to baby. The girl was small, blonde, and around 4 years old. She was showing prospects of turning out completely opposite to her snooty parents. _Don't mix with the poor girls and boys at the park_ or _how about you stay in a read a book_, once even _I really do think I deserve another horse_. Those were all things that had spilt out of the Garthaw's mouths.

"Sebby!" Ada squealed, bounding down the hallway. She had the annoying habit of being friendly to everyone, especially teenagers called Sebastian Smythe. Something he had never quite got, seeing as he looked down on pretty much everything.

"Your parents and I will be back at around 8pm. Don't let her out of your sight Sebastian." She spoke primly, turning on her hell and clopping back down the hallway.

Latching herself onto Sebastian's leg he muttered, "Doubt I will be able to, even if I tried."

A while later after Ada had finished watching The Little Mermaid, "You again press restart again and I'll turn you into Flounder!" They sat wondering what to do. Sebastian had no clue how to look after a kid and Ada always was entertained by someone else, she put no thought into it.

After a while of aimless humming a chubby hand was placed into a longer slender one and they headed off to the park.

Once they had arrived Ada looked around forlorn, "Why are there only a couple other kids?" She frowned. Sebastian simply shrugged; a sarcastic remark wasted on a toddler. Motioning with his hand, he said "Go play."

He sat down on one of the park benches, pulling out his phone. Surprised to see an incoming call.

"Hello?"

"Entertain me you cock sucker," A thick french accent drawled.

Sebastian grimaced at the man's obvious fail at seduction. He paused for a few seconds. Those deadly seconds burbling up anger, " Look Cradle Snatcher, what ever you think we had back in France is completely the opposite as to what it was. Don't-"

He was cut off by a loud sickening crack echoing around the park.

"Fuck! Fuck you and fuck off Claude!" Sebastian screamed, chucking his phone into his pocket.

He rushed over to the monkey bars, "Ada?" He stopped abruptly seeing her twisted arm and leg, and blood tangled hair. Instanley her fluttering eyes closed.

* * *

Sebastian tried to carry on, but the tears caught in the back of his throat choking him. "S-she went to hospital. She'd broken some b-bones," He brought his hand up to wipe his tears but Blaine beat him to do. Kissing him on the cheek. "How am i supposed to look after our precious kid, when i can't even tend to a toddler for a few hours." He whimpered.

Blaine studied him for a couple of seconds, leaving his hand on Sebastian's cheek. Soothingly running his thumb over his cheekbone. "Sebastian, you may not be perfect, but you're perfect to me. And you will definitely be perfect to our daughter. You know what? We're going to get through this together, through the highs and the lows, me you and her. It's going to be some of the best times of our lives and i can't wait to share it all with you." He breathed in deeply, "Oh, life goes on, things will be okay. Just because you messed up once, tomorrow is a brand new day." He sung, smiling lightly.

Sebastian looked up at him under his tear studded eyelashes, "I'm ready."

* * *

**Reviews + follows etc are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
